Silent Tears OF Great Sorrow
by whispers.of.my.dreams
Summary: Umm......happens after GeorgeMeredith hook up and blow up...this is my first stab at this, so please be niceish? It's not all that great but I'm warming up here, so thanks. PLease enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy (or any part of it)

Story: This happens after George/Meredith blow up. Izzy is still mad at Meredith, and Christina is a little distant, irritated that George has moved in with Burke and her, and Alex is the only one who is semi-nice to Meredith, other than Derek.

Meredith (Thoughts) _they say everything happens for a reason, but did it all have to end this way? I hurt a guy who was nice to me from the beginning, and put up with me, and was always nice even when I wasn't all that nice back to him, during relationship problems. I always end up falling for the wrong guy. I only wish I could go back and change the things I did. I know I am a terrible person, but unless they invent a time machine in the next few years. I guess I just have to accept what I've done and hope that I can be forgiven. Life isn't always just a piece of pie, you get knocked down and the wind knocked out of you, and you're left gasping for air, but you just have to crawl you way out of the mess until you're strong enough to stand up again. _

Izzy (snaps while knocking the door) Meredith! You have five minutes to get up or I'm going to work without you and you can get there on your own! (Knocking ceases as Izzy stomps away)

(Meredith covers her head with her pillow, before groaning and rolling out of bed. She picks a pair of jeans off the floor, inspects for dirtiness, and then pulls them on. She pulls her hair into a pony tail, picks up her purse and walks out of the bedroom)

Izzy: (standing at the door) Finally.

Meredith: Good morning to you too.

(Izzy rolls her eyes and walks briskly out of the door, Meredith following lazily behind, after locking the door.)

_It's raining in this scene, which perfectly suits Meredith's mood. _

AT SEATTLE GRACE

Bailey: Okay people! (Looks at full surgery board.) It's been a slick few days, perfect for crashes. Who wants to go to the pit? (When no one volunteers, Bailey picks one person) Thank for offering Yhang! (Christina groans, and then begrudgingly walks away form the cluster of Interns.) Okay rounds people. Keep your head up Grey! It's going to be a long day…

ON ROUNDS

_Bailey, Meredith, Alex, Izzy, and George stand in the room of a fifty year old male patient. Derek enters._

Derek: Okay, tell me what's going on here.

George and Meredith speak at the same time: Fifty year-

_George looks down, and Meredith looks away, Derek looks impatient._

Derek: Continue?

George: (icily) you can take this patient Grey.

(Meredith looks down and shuffles her feet) Meredith: no it's okay George.

Bailey: Leave your personal stuff outta this Grey, O'Malley!

Meredith: Fifty year old male with acute headaches, symptoms are dizziness, chills and migraine pain.

Derek: Suggestions for treatment?

Meredith: Pain relievers, CT scan MRI and observation.

Derek: Okay.

_The rest of the interns continue on rounds, as Meredith and Derek attend to the patient._

Meredith: Good Morning Mr. Harris.

Jimmy Harris: Call me Jimmy. You're too pretty to be a doctor! You're Meredith right? I heard that sad little fellow call you that!

Meredith: Yes I'm Meredith, and thank you. Although, I'm not all _that _pretty.

Jimmy: You're more than a pretty face eh?

(Meredith cracks a half smile, then pushes the drugs in his IV, then makes some notes on his chart)

Meredith: Jimmy, I'll be back to check on you in a while. I have to go check on other patients.

_Derek sweeps in and cuts Meredith off in the hallway. He quickly falls into step with her manic pace, and smiles brightly. _

Derek: Care to tell me what _that _was all about?

Meredith: Mr. Harris was just being friendly Derek.

Derek: No, not him. With O'Malley!

Meredith: (face closes off of emotion) I'd prefer not to. (In icy tone)

Derek: Oh, the _ice queen. _Could this have anything to do with the horrible, horrible thing you did?

Meredith: Don't you have a surgery or somewhere you need to be?

Derek: Nope. (Smiles, then turns off a corner, and walks backwards, still talking) you know I'm a greeaaaattt listener….

Meredith: not going to happen Derek…

_Meredith is too busy talking to Derek that she doesn't look where she's going and runs and crashes into George, their papers and bags flying everywhere, and they both fall causing them to land in awkward positions and with a loud thunk._

LYING ON THE WET PAVEMENT JUST OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL.

George: oof! (Sits up and grimaces) Ouch!

Meredith: George! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?

George: Ye…yeah I'm fine. Just a little bruise. (picks up papers quickly)

Meredith: Are you sure? (Slowly gathers up her papers)

George: Yes.

Meredith: you can't ignore me forever, George.

George: Don't you get it? It wasn't just some small thing Meredith! I _loved _you more than I've ever loved _anyone _in my whole life! It hurt. Was it that horrible? What kind of a person _does _that? To their _friend? _This whole time it was so clear _why _I loved you so much. Now I can't help but think, it's all a lie. You are so not the person you seem to be. Why Meredith? All I can think of now is how I could love you. Why I spent so long dreaming and thinking of you. You are nothing special. (Stands up after collecting his papers and turns and walks away, turning only to say, quite coldly) Goodbye Meredith Grey.

Meredith (standing in the rain, soaked through to the bone, tears running silently down her face, before quietly whispering) Good Bye George. (Voice cracks with emotion)

Meredith (In thought and narrating) Imagine Meredith sitting on her windowsill, watching the rain fall with no avail, the room dark, filled with shadows and tears running down her face….honestly I think it's great!

_I would go back, I honestly would. I have lost all of my friends, and the one person who loved me unconditionally loathes me now. I have no safety net and I silently sit, on my heap of remorse and regret. I cry full tears of deep sorrow. I feel so alone in this world at the moment. Hopefully with each new day, the sun will get brighter and I will not feel so helpless and hopeless. But for now, I will just wait, and maybe, maybe that day will come._

**Grey's Anatomy**

Okay, this is my first stab at writing for please leave your comments, and hope you like it. Maybe there will be more to come in this story, but who really knows. Leave it up to fate and we'll see how it goes.

_whispers.of.my.dreams_


End file.
